jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Herrerasaurus
Herrerasaurus ("Victorino Herrera's lizard") was one of the oldest and most primitive Theropods, or meat-eating dinosaurs, though in its day it was relatively hyper-advanced. Its body displayed many of the same features of the later theropods. It walked on its hind legs and its arms ended in powerful clawed hands for grasping prey. Its teeth - like those of most theropods - were shaped like blades and had knife-like serrations running up the front and down the back. Its lower jaw had a special hinge about halfway along its length. This joint would have helped Herrerasaurus to better hold on to struggling victims. Many later theropods also had this hinge. Some scientists consider the Herrerasaurus to be more carnivorous primitive member of the Prosauropoda family. Although Herrerasaurus shared the basic body design of future rulers of the Earth (like Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus), it lived during the Triassic period - a time when the dinosaurs were not the most powerful animals on Earth. Herrerasaurus would have had to run away from the much larger Saurosuchus, a giant land-dwelling crocodile relative, and the even larger Fasolasuchus tenax, which was the largest meat-eater in Argentina during the beginning of the Mesozoic era. Story= Story Creation Herrerasaurus was created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorma where they taken care of by the workers there at a young age. Dr. Laura Sorkin believed that they were created as to be a "safe" alternative to Velociraptor, since the Raptors proved to be too difficult to handle and were said not to be as intelligent.InGen Field Journal, page 6 Like all of InGen's cloned theropods Herrerasaur clones had pronated hands. They roamed in packs''Jurassic Park: The Game: "The Ride" and their willingness to pursue their prey over long distances made them highly dangerous. When those on Isla Sorna reached a certain age, they would be shipping to the neighboring island Isla Nublar in the Herrerasaur Paddock of Jurassic Park, which was planned for Phase 1 of the park.InGen Field Guide, page 9 Isla Nublar Incident (1993) At the time of the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, the ''Herrerasaurus living in Jurassic Park were not fully grown.On the video of Herrerasaurus seen on the Tour the Island website there is a scene comparing the Herrerasaurs seen in Jurassic Park: The Game to the actual size of Herrerasaurus and it is stated that they can reach 20 ft in length like the real dinosaur. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security, Herrerasaurus, along with many other dinosaurs, were able to freely go outside of their paddocks. Herrerasaurus had very little involvement in the incident and farthest they were known to go outside of their paddock was the nearby Bone Shaker roller coaster. This pack attacked Dr. Gerry Harding, his daughter Jess Harding, and their captor Nima as they try to use the Bone Shaker as a way down. They jump onto the roller coaster cars but are successfully fended off, thrown off into the jungle below. It is unknown if they survived the fall, but with having hollow bones and diminutive size it's highly unlikely. It is also unknown if there were any existing populations on Isla Nublar after the incident or if there were any on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa. Gallery Sounds File:Jurassic Park - Herrerasaurus. nublarensis Sound Effects Images File:HerrerasaurusJPtgmodel.jpg|Herrerasaurus model as seen in Jurassic Park: The Game. 708px-Herrerasaurusvistaprevia.jpg|Herrerasaurus Closeup Herreras-bonecrusher.jpg|Looking at the Bone Crusher Roller Coaster. Bonecrusher.jpg 500px-INGEN_Field_Journal_6.png|Ingen Journal page 6 uvs120406-002.jpg|The actual size of Herrerasaurus Herrerajump.JPG Herreraquest.JPG Herrerasaurus (3).jpg Herrerasaurus (10).png Herrerasaurus (19).jpg Herrerasaurus (22).jpg Herrerasaurus (16).jpg Herrerasaurus (18).jpg|Herrerasaurus Kills Gerry Harding Herrerasaurus (17).jpg |-|Games= Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Herrerasaurus can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. File:HerrerasaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Herrerasaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Herrerasaurus is listed on the Isla Sorna map seen in the game, but does not phsyically appear. Lego Isla Sorna map.png|''Herrasaurus'' can be seen in the lower right corner of the map, just above the Velociraptor. Behind the scenes There is no evidence that mosquitoes existed during the Triassic period. However, scientists have found Amber from that period, meaning that Herrerasaurus must have been created using DNA from drops of blood or pieces of flesh preserved in amber (see DNA in Amber). Referecnes Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures